Information technology (“IT”) infrastructure has expanded rapidly to a point where there is significant cost associated with managing/deploying software and/or hardware. For example, a single entity can simultaneously run different versions of an operating system, different operating system(s) and/or hardware manufactured by a variety of manufacturers. Accurately providing appropriate software for an operating environment can be a daunting task. As such, conventional technology for managing/deploying software and/or hardware has been time-consuming and prone to error(s).